1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for displaying a product.
2. Background
A retailer or other person may desire to make a product available for use (e.g., testing) by a potential purchaser or other person. In some cases, the retailer may further desire to limit the potential purchaser's ability to remove the product from a display area.